Is  this  even  real?
by Lily Alice Cullen Black
Summary: Second  Generation! Quadruplets  that   have  already  read  the  HP  series   receive  their Hogwarts  letters  the  same  year  as  Albus,Rose and  Scorpius.R
1. Is this even Real?

A/n:I own nothing except for my soul and the four siblings that star this magical adventure

Deep in a forest on the outsides of Canterbury was an abandoned school.2 stories high it served as the perfect hiding spot for criminals, runways and ,as is the case in our story ,homeless orphans.4 children that had escaped the hands of human services inhabited it dark lonely classrooms and hallways. These children were quadruplets that were born out of pure luck for there had seemed that only one would make it. They were also wizards .We enter their little world of hope and childish happiness on the day of their eleven birthday, just as they were getting ready to take part in their daily lessons .

"But Claire…I already learned this. Why do we need to study if we don't even go to school?"

"You just answered your question. We study this because we don't go to school. Now hurry up and finish your Math so we can exchange presents.

This small conversation happened between the smallest one of the quadruplets Julia or Jules for short and Claire the eldest one of the quadruplets .The other two were the boys Fergus or Fer and Leo. This two were out in the forest looking for deer to catch. Normally they would eat some fish from the stream nearby but because it was their birthday they had decided that a special meal was in order. Soon the girls were done with there studies but before they could do anything else they heard a noise by the window the classroom they were in. Julia turned and gasped. There in front of the window was a tawny owl carrying what looked like several envelopes. She ran towards it just a Claire looked up from the history book she was reading.

"Oh my God Jules you don't know where it came from be careful" warned Claire as she stood up to have a closer look at the bird.

"uhu sure" said Julia as she opened the window letting the bird. It went inside dropped the letters on a desk and then went to perch himself on the back of a chair. Julia rushed forward towards the table and saw four envelopes each one directed to one of the four siblings .She found hers and saw in elegant hand writing

Julia Bethrenel

Old Abandoned School, Kent, England

All of them said their names and that address .She was about to open when she heard Claire say "No"

"Why? It says my name and everything please Claire for once in your life let me do something halfway fun please?"begged Julia

"Just don't open it till the boys come back. They have letters too .We can wait for them and then open the letters together" said Claire who already had an inkling of what the letter as about. They sat down on the floor to continue with their reading when they heard the downstairs door open, a couple of curses , a plop and the door close. Soon they could hear there brothers voices through the staircase.

"...so anyway that's what I bloody think and I don't give a damn what a git like you thinks." Said the voice of Fergus who took to cussing like an alcoholic to whiskey.

"No? Then would you mind telling me why every time you need to make a decision you come to me, the git who you don't give a damn about?"Leo answered in a innocent voice that was anything but. They couldn't hear the rest of the conversation however for it had been reduced to mumbling and whispers. They therefore stopped paying attention to their surroundings which resulted in both girls jumping out of their skins in fright when they entered the room and In a loud voice exclaimed.

"WE ARE BAAAAAAAAAACK!"

It also resulted on the owl flying out of the room and into tree in the forest visible but only just.

The girls stood up and instead of getting mad for the scare handed them their letters and pointed to the floor. They all went and sat down forming a circle. Claire got up and went to retrieve the box of presents and then put it in the middle of the circle. Finally she sat down and said

"Let's all open our presents first and then the letters"

They all nodded ad started taking out their presents. They were wrapped in lined paper and had tiny drawings drawn into in to it. First went Julia who got a set of coloured pencils from Claire and a jewellery box from both Fer and Leo. Then went Claire she got a gray bag from Julia and a wooden phoenix from the boys. The boys went next and the got pocket knives from the girls and spears from each other. Finally came the time to open the letters.

"Ok now everyone grab your letters and open them slowly" said Claire. She took a deep breath and opened her letter Inside where two pieces of paper. The first one read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Edward Sethelwell

Dear Ms Bethrenel

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st .We await your owl no later than July 31st .

Yours Sincerely

Alice Kathenpear

Claire gasped and quickly took out the second paper

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS 

"Guys…is this even real?" asked Julia once they had all finished reading there letters.

"I think so. Actually I am pretty sure it's true. Mostly because I have read Harry Potter though which you all haven't ."said Claire

"Ah yes the Holy Harry Potter your favourite book in the whole entire world. Sorry to disappoint you Claire but you don't live in those stories. We are regular human beings ,no magical powers here " Leo told her to which she countered

"Then explain why you were accepted into a wizards school. Its an easy concept we are Wizards and Witches. Its not that hard to see. We have done accidental magic without realizing it for years. Remember that time when we thought we were going to get caught but then the police left as though they couldn't even tell we were here. Or that time when we barely got here and we were cold and then something happened and we had blankets out of the sudden. Or that time when..."

"We go it, we got it. Lets just say we go with our theory and we are magical people. Why are they only just telling us right now?"inquired Leo

"Because Hogwarts letters only come when you become 11."replied Claire

"What if you don't want to go?"asked Leo

"Then you don't go they wont force you at least I don't think so" said Claire

"How do we know its true? How do we know what to believe?"persisted Leo

"I believe her" said Fergus who had remained silent through out the whole discussion .

"So do I" agreed Julia

"You want proof Leo? I will reply to this letter and ask for a reply when it comes you can see it smell it hear it scan it touch it anything ok?"said Claire standing up.

"Fair enough "muttered Leo´

Mean while Claire went to get a blank paper and one of their best pens. After a good 20 minutes and lots of arguing toward the content of the letter it went

26,June,2017

Deputy Headmistress Kathenpear

It is my pleasure to let you know that Claire Bethrenel , Julia Bethrenel ,Fergus Bethrenel and Leo Bethrenel will all be attending Hogwarts this coming term. Unfortunately , we do not have a way to go to Diagon Ally and furthermore the King Cross train station. Me and my siblings are hoping you may provide a way for us to get to both these places .Please reply with your answer.

Yours Truly

Claire, **Julia**, _Fergus__, _Leo

Nodding once in satisfaction Claire rolled it up and went to the window. Outside in one of the lower branches of the tree next to the school was the owl that had given them their letters. She whistled softly and up came the owl.

"Hey take this to the headmistress ok?"she told the owl who hooted softly in reply and took her letter, flying off into the blue sky. She turned to see her brothers and sister staring at her.

"Now what?"asked Leo

"Now we wait." replied Claire grinning at them and sitting down to read her history.


	2. Maybe It Is

A/n: I own nothing but my soul and all the original characters and ideas in this story

"Come in" said the tired voice of the Deputy Headmistress Kathenpear, or like her friends called her, Alice. She was normally a happy ,cheerful and energetic person but she had been flooded with paperwork because of the beginning of term. Despite becoming headmistress 3 years ago it she couldn't get used to the amount of work it required to organize a few hundred students.

"Is it really that bad?"Asked a handsome man from the door.

"Why, hello Harry to what do I owe the surprise?"Answered Alice motioning for Harry to take a seat.

"Headmaster asked me to come by and give you this letter that reached his office by mistake." he said smirking a bit towards the end.

"And why were you talking to the headmaster if I may know?"She asked raising an eyebrow while opening the letter.

"I believe you should know that you are looking at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." he said motioning towards himself.

"Oh that is per... oh god no this sets me back" said Alice reading the letter from the Bethrenel siblings.

"May I?"Asked Harry looking at the letter.

"Yeah sure maybe you can help me come up with a solution" she said

Harry scanned over the letter. He thought of who could possibly take them and then remembered how he was taking his own kids to Diagon Ally. Finally he came a decision.

"I will take them." He said

"Will you? Oh Harry you just saved me 3 hours of looking calling and worrying and looking and thanks it really saves time ."Said Alice gratefully

""Its no problem , really. I am taking my own kids why should I not take them.?"he asked shrugging it off as he often did with compliments.

"Well whatever reason, thank you .You have made my day when will you take them?"

"August 26 I believe. Do they have a place where I can meet them or..."

"They live in an old abandoned school just off the city of Canterbury. Its a big building surrounded by trees and bushes y'know a forest of sorts."

"What about the parents is there anything I should worry about? I mean are they ok with there kids going off with just any stranger ..."

"They are orphans. They have lived alone since they were seven. Their parents died in a terrible accident. The parents had gone out of town for a couple of days , leaving the kids with their neighbour .As they were coming back however they suffered a full body splinch. You know how rare those are but anyway no sense living in the past. After 2 weeks with child services and such annoying organizations they escaped and made their way to the school. They didn't know about this school though because their parents had lived as muggle all through their lives. It's a miracle they have lived for so long and even better that they knew just what to ask and just how to reply. I have often wanted to try to do something for those poor children. The ministry won't allow it however because they think it wi-..."

"It will make them go bigheaded just like they thought with me" interrupted Harry. He had been hearing what she was saying and couldn't believe his ears

"I thought the ministry had changed I really did..." he said shaking his head "My aurors and I would never leave children alone and we are just the defence organization"

"Yes, well child ser vices is technically outside the ministry's control, which was good when the ministry was corrupt but now it's them that are so. It's a pity but there isn't much we can do. Just like with your situation , well except Dumbledore had the underhand of that but..." she shrugged

"Yes well...we will see about that" he said quietly "Will you be composing a reply?"

"Of course, why ? Would you like to write one as well?"

"Merely sign it too, if that isn't too much to ask"

"Oh please don't be ridiculous of course you can"

"Thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder if they will reply" asked Julia the night two days after they had replied to their letters.

"They will , I am absolutely sure they will" replied Claire from her spot on her bed

They had made four beds , out of different furniture pieces . Leo and Fergus had beds made from desks turned upside down and covered with blankets. The girls had the gurneys of the infirmary. They rotated so as to make everything fair.

"And I am sure a unicorn will come here and take us to Neverland" said Leo from his bed

"Not that unlikely I assure you " replied Claire

"Yes well some of us aren't out of our minds" said Leo but whatever was going to be said in reply was cut out from a small tap coming from their window

"I told you " said Claire as she stood up and went to open the window. In came an owl dropping the letter in the centre of the room and resting on Julia's arm.

"Oh god" said Julia as the owl took off , pushing off of her rather forcefully. Claire meanwhile had grabbed the letter

"Let's open it" she said and sat in the floor in the middle motioning for the others to do so as well

Once they were all seated she opened it and grabbed the parchment inside. Carefully she began to read

Bethrenel Children

I have received your letter and arranged for our new Defence Against the Dark Arts to take you to Diagon Alley. On August 26 please await Professor Potter outside your home.

_Alicia Kathenpear_ and **Harry Potter**

"AAAAAH!" yelled Claire after reading the last signature "I can not believe it HARRY POTTER is coming to take us to Diagon Alley"

"Gimmee that" said Leo to a now hysterical Claire , while snatching the letter. He scanned it and narrowed his eyes

"I still don't believe it " said Leo passing Fergus the letter. He looked it over, examined the back, sniffed it. He shrugged "I don't see why not"

"YAY! We are going to Hogwarts We are going to Hogwarts We are going to Hogwarts" Julia and Claire were dancing around smiling and singing while Fergus smiled at them and Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh god , help us all" he muttered, receiving a punch in the arm from Fergus

"Let them be happy will you? We normally don't have much chance for happiness" he asked Leo

"Oh fine" he told him and together the watched their sisters, their only family , celebrate as happy as they had ever been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bethrenel...Bethrenel...Bethre...aha" muttered Harry as he flipped through an old crumbling tome. The tome showed every magical family to ever live in Britain, and was self updating, which is why almost no one knew of it. It had been hidden inside Dumbledore's desk for years till one day , that he had requested privacy to the current headmaster, he had been instructed by the old man to take it . Now it was one of his most treasured possessions. The entry for the Bethrenels was short yet full of information

**Bethrenel**

_One of the oldest magical families in Britain, the Bethrenel's have a fame of very rarely having magical heirs . They have been a family of both dark and light alliances, and have very rarely been neutral in wars. They were against Grindelwald in that war and were against Voldemort in the first war. During the second war , the Bethrenel's remained away from magical Britain, instead opting to make residence in a city in Kent. One of the most accomplished Bethrenel's was George Frederick Augustus Bethrenel III . He was the creator of many potions and spells as well as designer of some of the wards currently protecting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are part of the currently inactive Council of Three and have two seats in the Wizengamot. The currently richest family in all of Britain and several countries in the European continent. The line is as of today active with the quadruplets : Claire Elizabeth Bethrenel, Leo Alexander Bethrenel, Fergus Peter Bethrenel ,and Julia Catherine Bethrenel._

"Well damn, the richest wizards of Britain and part of the continent , are living in an abandoned school in the middle of nowhere" said Harry shaking his head " And I thought my case was unique"


	3. WHAT!

A/N: I own nothing but my soul and all original characters and ideas in this and all my other stories

"Will they come soon? I want them to get here" asked Julia anxiously looking out the window

"It's a he only he is coming to apparate us away, or maybe he will connect one of the schools chimneys into the floo network."Replied Claire while trying to stuff about 30 books into the grey bag she got for her birthday

"Say, do you think he knows about his books?" Julia wondered while biting her lip

"I doubt he doesn't, I mean Hermione knows, I bet from …..ugh" she paused and tried to cram a huge text into the back of her bag grunting a bit but accomplishing it anyway. "…from visiting her parents and stuff and if Hermione knows she's probably mentioned it at some point to the rest of the trio"

"Oh "said Julia "hey do you know where Fer and Leo are?"

"Uh….yeah they went to the other side of the school to pick up some stuff we might need" replied Claire looking between an Astronomy and a Physics text indecisively

"Like what'"

"Uh…..cloaks, knives, notebooks, pens and just basic stuff "

"Knives? Since when are those basic necessities "she asked

"We are going to Hogwarts, you never now what you might need. "She finally grabbed the astronomy book and started shoving it in the bag

"I highly doubt _we_ will need a knife okay? Harry Potter was the savior of the world. We are just lucky orphans that don't have a prophecy written about them I assure you." Said Julia shaking her head "It's ridiculous "

"Fine, you don't get a knife and when you are being mauled to dead by an acromantula, I will be saying I told you so."

"There is still acromantulas in the forest?" asked Julia her eyes going wide and her skin loosing color. Claire just shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we will need this thing?" asked Leo raising up a hat shaped blob of red and purple fabric

"I am sure we won't. If we do I will not be going to the bloody school" said Fergus smiling and walking around an old desk.

"How are you so sure Fer? How do you know we are wizards and what not?" asked Leo quietly, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"You see , I am big in destiny Leo, and I think it owes us…BIG TIME" replied Fergus sitting down along side his brother "Our parents get killed we fend off for our selves for about 5 years, in an old abandoned school worrying about drunkies and the police and not getting a bloody childhood I think this is how it tells us that there was a reason and we are getting our compensation despite it not being as good as what we lost" he finished looking at his brother

"That is a rather stupid theory" replied Leo

"I never said it was smart you git "said Fergus angrily "Why the hell do you ask people their opinion if you don't want to hear it? Huh?"

"I haven't a clue but as soon as I do I will let you know" and with that Leo left the room, more confused than before and with a fight on the horizon. He also left a very enraged Fergus behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a very nice thing you are doing today" said Ginny as Harry paced the length of their room.

"It's the right thing" he replied

"Yes we know nothing will rid you of the saving –people- and –being- humble -about -it –thing. Now what's bothering you" she asked worriedly

"I don't know how to present myself" he said

"Seriously? Just say you are their professor and then when we come back you can tell 'em your epic and miserable story that has the words and they lived happily ever after in the end"

"Epic and miserable? Thanks, what a way to sum up some of the most important years in my life" said Harry stopping to stare at Ginny

"Hence the epic part of it" smiled Ginny which made Harry laugh and check his watch

"I think I'll go get them now" he said "Otherwise we will be in the Alley till dark"

"Okay be careful" she warned

"Hero of the war, Head Auror and you are telling me to be careful with a bunch of kids?"he asked raising his eyebrows , his mouth quirking up into a smile

"Oh just get out of here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay , Claire just give up there is no way you will fit all those books "said Fergus

They were waiting for Harry in an office close to the main door. Leo was spinning in one of the chairs, completely oblivious to the world . Julia was looking out the window, her eyes moving at the mere movement of the wind. Fergus was helping Claire fit more books into her bag. Or rather convincing her to not even try

"Look when he gets here we have to be ready to go" said Claire

"When he gets here you can ask him to-"Fergus never finished his sentence

"HE'S HERE!"yelled Julia and she and Claire leapt up immediately leaving the two boys behind

They followed just in time to see Claire open the door and tackle a man to the floor

XXXXXXXXX

'Maybe I do need to be careful' thought Harry as he was driven to the ground by some very clingy and unknown person

"Uh excuse but if you wouldn't mind….."said Harry trying to stand up. He was talking to the mop of brownish red hair that was stuck to his torso

"Please forgive her…."started Fergus trying to pry Claire off Harry

"We have been trying to get her to take her medication but….."Leo shook his head sadly and helped his brother finally carry Claire off .

"Right well my name is…"he said mentally preparing a speech

"Oh we know your name don't worry. We know how to read and write and most of us have read your books" said Julia, not knowing that what she said would create a rather unique situation

"Have read what?"he asked, his mouth agape and his eyes wide

"Your books….y'know Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone , Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban…-" Claire was ticking them off and looked as though she would name all seven of them

"Wait what?I have never had any book published about my adventures at Hogwarts"

"Would you like me to bring them? I have them I my bag?"Asked Claire in an exited voice

"I…I… I…"He stuttered in vain and Claire ran inside the building. He swallowed helplessly on his dry throat. Nothing was going as planned.

"Here" said Claire handing Harry all 7 books and jumping excitedly.

"Thanks" he said looking down at the covers of the books. They were all appropriately named and as he read the back covers of each one ,he realized they were all truly depicting his story.

"I don't….where was this …..who did this? And when?"he asked

"Well J.K. Rowling wrote the first book here in England and got it published 1997. It took her 7 years to finish planning and she had most of the books plotted by then" answered Claire matter-of-factly.

"A muggle I am assuming?"

"Actually I believe she is a squib" replied Julia nodding her head wisely

"But this was published in the muggle world"

"Oh yes and anyone who ever has gone to any muggle city would know about you and you seven part story"

"Anyone?"

"Mmhm"

Harry couldn't believe it . He had gone to the muggle world and never had heard of himself. But if someone had , it was Hermione

"So you would know about the order and our methods of communication?"

"Yeah patronuses "said Fer finally speaking up

"Well I am going to do one now okay?"

"Are you ? Oh please could I see please please?" asked Claire

"Why not. It's going to go to one of my best friends Hermione Granger , she was–"

"The brightest witch of her generation"

"Merlin" muttered Harry . Here was a strange girl the age of his son, quoting his phrases and bursting to recite his life story. Maybe one day his life would be normal .

"Expecto Patronus"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rosie if you could stop reading for a mere 5 seconds and tell me whatever it is you said to your brother , I would thank you a great deal" Hermione told her daughter as she entered the room

Rosie poked her head from behind the crumbling tome she was reading, and was about to answer when a stag pranced right in front of her and came to a stop right in front of her mother.

_Hermione, I hope to Merlin high above that you didn't know of my muggle fame because if you did, I will dedicate the rest of my life to burning every old tome and rotting text. I am currently on the forest outside of Canterbury ,please come if possible_

"Well , there goes my future library" muttered Hermione as Prongs faded into non-being

"Are you going to go, mum?" asked Rose

"I don't know" Hermione sank into her daughter's white and red bedspread .

"I think you should"

"Why?" asked Hermione lifting her head to see her daughter had turned back to her book

"Because those tomes depend on your very small Slytherin side"

"You are suggesting I lie?"

"I am suggesting you save my future library. If bending the truth is the only way..."she trailed off

"Where did you come from?"said Hermione , shaking her head at her daughters anti-Gryffindor behaviour

"Your love affair with Draco Malfoy" said Rose shortly , just to see her mums reaction

"How dare you?" said Hermione apparating on the spot for fear of what she would do to her daughter if she stayed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we really going to meet her? Are we are we ?"

"If you don't scare her off"

"I thought you were nice" said Julia

"Yeah what happened to the sensible kid from the 7th book who defeated a dark wizard and all he wanted was a sandwich" asked Claire from her place on the ground.

They were still outside the school. For the past 8 min. they had talked to Harry only to receive half there answers and lots of shrugs

"Has Draco Malfoy died , cause you seem to be syncing him " said Fer

"Excuse me?"

"I am pretty sure you heard me"

"I am not picking a fight with a kid"

"Really well-"

POP!

It seemed Fer's sentences were meant to be cut off cause at that precise moment Hermione apparated.

"Hi!"she said running up to hug Harry , then looking at the group of kids

"Hey 'Mione" he said "This are Claire" she waived excitedly "Fergus" he nodded "Julia" she waved "and Leo" he stared at them with his eyebrows raised

"Hello"

Harry turned towards Hermione and said "So care to explain this" he summoned the first book

"Well...I..."


	4. Chapter 4

"You what?"

"I, actually no we, decided that it would be a very bad idea to tell you because we knew if you found out you'd probably get really mad and obliviate the whole world if necessary and we really didn't want that. First because you haven't seen your fans" Harry let out a sigh

"Oh shut up, they are completely and totally amazing. The books created a social movement of sorts that has few if any predecessors. There have been movies, all sorts of crazy memorabilia, at least one theme park, websites, different sorts of fan clubs, thousands of fan fiction stories and even a non-profit charity. Podcast, wizard rock, soundtracks, documentaries among other things have made up the movement. It's an endless universe of Potter heads out there. We also wanted to know just how long it would take you to realize that the muggles idolized you more than wizards. I just lost a bet by the way" she frowned

"All I can say is what were you thinking? And who the hell is we?"Asked Harry angrily

"We is most of the people we know"

"Ginny included?"

Hermione nodded

"Can you please take care of these four? I have some business to resolve with a certain red haired witch" He looked pissed and without waiting for an answer ,left .Hermione asked everyone above that Ginny wouldn't get too mad at her and turned to the group. They were scrawny and looked really fragile but when you looked them in the eye there was a certain something that reminded her of Harry, Ron and herself after the war. The look of having experienced too much for their age and living to tell the tale .There was also a spark of defiance that gave her a feeling of where they would be sorted.

"So you guys have been living here for the past whatever years and no one decided to get you a home?"

"GINNY!"Yelled Harry

"Yes? What happened?"She asked running from the kitchen

"Why didn't you tell me some random muggle published a 7 book biography of me during my 7 years at Hogwarts?

"You came in and yelled at me for that?"She asked outraged "It isn't my fault you completely disregard any information about the muggle world. And besides I wasn't the right person to tell you."

"Who was? Four kids I just met? I don't think so, no sir, I think my wife could've mentioned it."

"Bloody hell! Your best friend who found out couldn't tell you?"

Harry glared at her and stalked off

"Harry James Potter you big git!Come back here!"

"Not particularly and it's been about seven years"

"Anything else you guys would care to mention?"

"We would like to go get our school supplies and as Harry was supposed to take us we were wondering if you were going to?" Claire was trying really hard to keep from shrieking; she was living every fan's dream and was quite close to fainting.

"Sure" said Hermione then looked at the satchels and the one backpack the children planned on taking their possessions in. Then she saw the two extra bags that were reaping at the seams from the extreme weight of the books inside them. She smiled and said

"Want me to shrink those books so they'll fit"

"Sure" said Claire

Hermione muttered a quick pienentäminen charm which was the most powerful and effective shrinking charm she knew and which happened to be Finnish. She quickly scanned the title and noticed the biggest range of subjects (muggle) that she had seen in a long time. Unfortunately she also saw the books that had made her presence required. As, she stood up, Hermione made a mental note of asking them about it in the future.

"So you guys ready to see Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah sure" replied Leo in a bored tone

"Okay now well have to do these in pairs so which to of you want to go first?"

There was a moment of silence where the children just looked at each other as though communicating silently. It reminded Hermione of the twins. She suddenly felt really nervous of unleashing them onto Hogwarts because they meant trouble. She could tell, just like she could with her own children, that they were planning on wrecking havoc the moment she turned her back. Her train of thought was stopped when a voice spoke. She looked up to see the book girl, whose name she remembered was Claire, standing next to the defiant looking kid called Leo. Behind them were the other two whose name escaped her.

"Uhm lady?"Asked Leo "We're ready"

"Right so you and Claire first?"

They nodded so she told them to grab their bags and hold her arm. Soon enough they felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tube before appearing right outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione usually knew better than to leave two children that had been gone from civilization from so long, alone in the crowded streets of muggle London. She was a bit distracted form everything, however, so she just left them with a quick "be right back". When she came back the other two children though, she didn't find them at all. And she wouldn't either for quite a long while.

"If this brilliant idea of yours gets me grounded I am personally going to kill you"

"Stop being so annoying and help me with the combination"

"Its-

"Three up, two down" said Claire confidently

"Who are you?"Asked the taller of the two

"I am Claire, and this is my brother Leo" she looked behind her "And now would be a brilliant time to open the gate...James?"

"How did you now his name?"Asked the shorter more awkward looking one

"Does it matter? Hurry up would you?"Leo was getting exasperated

"Bloody hell" grumbled James as he opened the passageway to the alley

"See ya" said Claire as both she and Leo rushed past the two kids and soon lost themselves in the crowd. Eventually James and his brother followed them.

Hermione missed them by just one second. Had she not been stopped by a friend of hers that had wanted a drink and if she hadn't tripped on the way out, she might've caught them. But she didn't and so she was left to look around the winding alley in search of the two children that might just give her a heart attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Hermione was walking around the alley aimlessly, Claire and Leo were about 100 ft. below ground on their way to the Bethrenel family vault. Or one of them anyway, because the goblins had assured them their vaults had been safe all this time.

"We are here" said Gorknul the goblin that had brought them.

When they looked to their right they saw a massive door, which glinted and sparkled like a thousand diamonds, in light of the torches that illuminated the otherwise sombre tunnel. There was a deafening silence in which the two siblings stared in awe at the door before Claire stood up and got out of the cart. She then went to touch the door but the moment the tips of her fingers touched the cool metal she disappeared. Claire had vanished without a trace, leaving only the resounding echo of her footsteps, in her wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still think it's weird"

"I don't Albus so shut up" replied James as they snuck into Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. The worst their uncle George would do is make them work the counter and to James that was great. They got to pick whatever they wanted from the shelves and would even get help sneaking back into their house. They weren't counting on finding their dad there though. James was used to close calls but if their dad found them, they would be dead. He hated it whenever James did something dangerous and sneaking out was like a crime against everything. And dragging Albus wasn't going to save him.

"Albus on the count of three we are running out of here" he said very slowly and softly "one...two... THREE!"They were dashing across the alley, finally coming to rest inside a small cafe.

"Can I help you?"Said the girl behind the counter

"Uhm sure" said James thinking of the Galleons he had in his pocket

"What can I –"she said was cut off by the two kids running out of the small store. She saw them racing down the street with...Harry Potter right behind them?

"Who would've thought the saviour of the world would be chasing children down Diagon Alley"

And chasing them he was, but in the end they managed to dodge him .They had entered a tiny corner shop, that sold bits and ends and quirky little things and most importantly, however, it could only be seen by those specifically looking for it. James has stumbled upon it one afternoon, only because fate had wanted him to, and he became fast friends with the owner. A young witch that went by the name of Lyinda with brown eyes and a tinkling smile that reminded him of a fairy, and although she was rarely surprised she had wicked reflexes.

The store was a dirty affaire of dust a cobwebs and never could never know what would-be in the shelves. There were jars and old books and a section for potions that were older than time .Even what James suspected was a human skull.

"James" said Lyinda, coming from the back room "What a surprise. And who is this?"She motioned at Albus who was freaking out so badly his heart was about to burst.

"My brother Albus"

"And what exactly brings you here today" she leaned against the counter

"We are hi-"started Albus but was soon cut off by James saying

"We are high" said James as it was the first thing that came into his mind. He realized all too late what that sounded like

"That is not very good now is it?" said Lyinda

"You know, we should really get going now" said Albus

"I am sure I will be seeing you guys again soon but for now I have to say good bye" she waved and with a blink they were back in the alley.

"Now where?"Asked Albus "Or are we so high we just don't know where we are going?

"Now, we go home" James had the decency of blushing and looking rather like a scolded puppy

"Well someone discovered they had a brain cell left" replied Albus and of they went to floo back to the manor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No bloody way" said Leo "We have lived like dirt for the past seven years and we've had THIS all along" he shook his head "those bastards are going to pay for what they did"

He was sitting in a throne that sat at the top of a Mt. Everest of gold. The vault alone was so huge they were sure they could get lost in it. There was furniture, precious stone, priceless art pieces, towers of books, trunks filled with money, robes and lots of documents. Finally of course was the money alone which took up the better side of the room.

"Just grab what you deem necessary and let's go"

"Alright, say do you consider a crown a necessity?"He was holding up a pure gold crown

"NO!" Claire laughed "Quit fooling around. We need to focus, now grab four trunks empty them and bring them over here" she motioned her side of the room

"I'm going" said Leo

They worked quietly for about 15 minutes but then Leo gasped. It was really hard to get Leo to show emotion but this time it was quite obvious he was shocked.

"What?"Asked Claire

"You may want to sit down for this"

"What what is it?"

"Its our family tree"

"So...?"

"Well our line can be traced down to all Hogwarts founders"

Claire fainted

A/N:_**Excitement! Drama! Tiny cliff-hanger! I actually didn't quite love this chapter but hopefully I'll do better.**_

_**Read and Review ( all commentary appreciated )**_

_**Love **_

_**Liz **_


End file.
